House of Tree Stars
by AlternateReality12
Summary: Set in an alternate Land Before Time universe, dinosaurs have evolved to become sapient and intelligent beings. They've built cities, states, and entire empires. Leaders have come and gone. Pterano, a Deputy Chief of Staff to the Governor of Yucutan, and his coworkers discover a scandal in the Governor's Office. He must also balance being a guardian to Petrie. Rated T for language.


_Author's Note: This story takes place in an alternate version of the Land Before Time universe. Dinosaurs, through the process of evolution, developed into anthropomorphic sapient beings with the abilities to reason and think objectively. This in turn led to the creation of a sophisticated and technologically advanced society much like the societies which human beings would later develop._

A middle-aged, burnt orange pteranodon stood at his marble kitchen counter, skillfully and rapidly filleting two fish that he'd picked up from the local grocery on his commute home from work. He wore a pressed button-up shirt which had been loosened at the collar when he'd removed the tie moments before. A pair of light-colored khaki pants matched the sky blue shirt to create a sharp and professional outfit polished off by impeccably-shined black shoes.

He slid a government ID card on a lanyard which displayed his photo along with his name, _Pterano York,_ up against the wall. He then set a bowl down on the counter in its place with which to prepare a marinade. A teenaged pteranodon of a dark brown skin tone sat at the kitchen table behind him playing with his phone, to whom he glanced over his shoulder.

"Petrie, could you please grab the olive oil for me? It's sitting over by the sink."

The younger pteranodon nodded and sat his phone on the table before retrieving the requested bottle, setting it down within reach of the elder as he returned to the device. Pterano smirked and rolled his eyes whilst whisking together a combination of the oil and various herbs.

"What do you kids get out of posting every facet of your lives on that stupid Livebook thing? Back in my day we just shared what we were doing at the lunch table."

Petrie shrugged and smiled in reply, "It's just an easy way to keep up. It's also super convenient for organizing stuff."

Pterano chuckled lightly and brushed the filets with the marinade, "Or an easy way for you to see pictures of that Ana girl."

Petrie nearly dropped his phone in surprise, looked up at Pterano, and blushed, "H-how do you know about Ana?"

Pterano quickly transferred the filets to a hot skillet and turned with folded arms to face the younger male with a smirk, "Ducky's mother is kind of a gossip at the water cooler. She told me that you'd been asking Ducky how to approach Ana and ask her out on a date this weekend."

Petrie's blush only grew hotter and he smacked his hand against his forehead in irritation, "I told Ducky not to tell anyone!"

Pterano rolled his eyes with a grin whilst he turned to flip the fish in the skillet, "Oh please, Petrie. If Ducky's anything like her mother, they share nearly everything. Besides, there isn't a reason to be embarrassed. If you want advice for asking females out, I'd be happy to give you a few pointers."

Petrie thought for a moment and tapped his index fingers together, "Oh, what would she want with someone like me, anyway? She's the Chief of Staff's daughter. She's good-looking, popular—she can have anyone she wants."

"Does 'anyone' not include you? You're a smart, well-mannered young man." Pterano removed the filets from the skillet, plated them with sides of asparagus, and brought them to the table. He poured two glasses of water and sat down to continue the conversation.

"Don't discount yourself like that, Petrie. Females, at least in my experience, value honesty more than anything else. It sounds like clichéd advice, but you just need to be yourself. In the end, superficial things like popularity don't matter."

Petrie half-smiled and took a few bites of fish, "Thanks Uncle. I guess I should just be up front and ask her, huh?"

Pterano nodded with a smile, "Knowing is better than toiling in uncertainty, is it not? I'll tell you what. If she says yes, take her out for dinner and a walk in Valley Cliffs Park on Friday evening. The weather is supposed to be superb."

Petrie's enthusiasm was renewed at that statement, and he nodded in delight, "Yeah, that actually sounds like a really nice time. Oh, w-what should I wear?"

Pterano laid a hand on Petrie's shoulder and looked back at him, "Just wear whatever you wear to school that day. Remember, it's a first date. Keep it casual, and use it to get to know one another." Pterano smiled reassuringly and then stood up to fill the water jug at the refrigerator.

"Are you still going out with Littlefoot, Cera, and the others to see that movie tonight?"

Petrie continued eating his dinner and looked at his phone again, "Yeah, around 8:00 tonight. It's that new _Abducted_ movie that came out last week."

Pterano sat back down and crossed his legs, "Oh, those are the movies with that rainbow face actor, right?"

Petrie nods, "Yeah, Rax Jess. And I'm sure I'll have to hear Cera rave on about her crush on him _all_ night long." He rolled his eyes with a smile.

Pterano smirked whilst he cleaned up their plates, "Well, have fun. Just be back before midnight, okay?"

Petrie nodded and slipped his shoes on before grabbing his car keys, "Will do." He then immediately remembered something important, "Oh, hey. Are we still going to plant flowers in front of mom's stone tomorrow?"

Pterano's expression became more serious, and he walked over to warmly embrace his nephew. They stood and hugged for a brief moment in silence before the elder replied.

"We definitely will."

Petrie squeezed more tightly, "It's been ten years."

Pterano stared at a space on the wall as he rubbed his nephew's back softly, "I know. She would be so proud to see who you've become, Petrie."

Petrie soon left to join his friends for the movie, and Pterano poured himself a glass of scotch before retiring to his deck with his e-reader. He relaxed in a lounge chair, slipped on a pair of sunglasses, and watched the sun set over Great Valley City. After taking a sip of scotch, he relaxed and sighed.

"Oh Mindy, if only you could see your son now."

He closed his eyes and let the sun warm his body before he was startled by the vibrating of his phone on his lap. He picked it up and saw that he'd received a text message from Ducky's mother.

 _I need to talk to you tomorrow when you get in. It's about the Governor._

Pterano's attention immediately shifted. Lauren was definitely a gossip, but something serious would only cause her to text him outside of work.

 _Pterano: Why? What's going on?_

 _Lauren: I'll explain when you get in. Can't talk about it over text._

 _Pterano: Alright. I'll see you in the morning._

Pterano set his phone down and looked out over the city in contemplation. The next day was going to be memorable.


End file.
